


Bedtime Snuggles

by MsPriestly



Series: In which the entire pack are cuddle bunnies. (Or cuddle wolves.) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is the cuddliest softy Alpha in all the land, Gen, He is also long suffering Pack!Daddy, M/M, PackMom!Stiles, Puppy pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPriestly/pseuds/MsPriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that long after the initial puppy pile that Derek and Stiles start waking up to different pack members in their bed most mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Щенячье гнездышко](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605130) by [Amorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph)



It's not that long after the initial puppy pile that Derek and Stiles start waking up to different pack members in their bed most mornings. It takes only two days after everyone had untwined themselves from the giant pile and gone about their ways, happier and more content then they had been before, for something of the sorts to happen again. Derek was woken by a gentle knocking against his and Stiles' bedroom door and Isaac's head popping through, looking pale.

It had taken less then a second to know that the young wolf had been having nightmares again, but it takes him a minute to orientate himself enough to know what he needs to do. Letting out a sigh, he'd patted the bottom of their bed, trying to ignore the warmth that spread through his chest when Isaac beamed and rand into the room, curling up under their comforter with a happy sigh, his head pillowed against Derek's calf. Stiles snuffled in his sleep, curling close to the two wolves, one long leg peaking out of the covers to curl across Isaac's foot while his arms held Derek.

There's no need for words to explain what's happened when they woke up the next morning, Stiles simply kissing Derek softly before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Isaac's hair, brushing the messy curls off his face with a promise of pancakes once he was out of the shower. 

A week later, there are three extra wolves in their bed and Derek is seriously starting to worry about the implications to the wooden frame because it was not built for this weight. Not that there's anyway he's moving any time soon from where he's blocked in. With Jackson snuggling into his side, Lydia between him and Stiles, her face crushed in his arm and Erica sprawled over their legs, blonde hair hanging over the edge of the mattress, they're both stuck till morning.

The Alpha can see that Stiles is boiling hot, cheeks flushed red. With four wolves whose body temperature all run higher then a humans crushed against him, he has to be feeling it. But his face is content, happy in his sleep as his arm curves under Lydia's head to curl his fingers in Derek's hair.

Derek spends the majority of the next day building a new bed frame from strong oak, making something bigger and sturdy enough for six people. A sign on their door decrees that only four wolves, excluding himself and Stiles are allowed on the bed at one time.

When Derek wakes up the next morning and there are six extra bodies on the bed, once again excluding him and Stiles, he decides to give up and give himself over to the fact that he'll probably spend the rest of his life reinforcing the furniture while Stiles laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I really don't. Uhm... Yeah. Basically this is a fluffy fix for anyone that needs it during the hiatus. I actually have more coming. Enjoy?


End file.
